1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a mount for a "ponytail" type hair clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is more particularly concerned with an improvement to the closure of a mount as described in published French patent application N.degree. 2 635 653. The prior art closure has a pressure member to clamp a bunch of hair comprising two separate curvilinear pressure tangs overlapping at their free end to define an overlap area. The advantage of this type of closure is that it secures the bundle of hair substantially symmetrically.
Unfortunately, it has been found that some hair can become trapped between the two tangs in the overlap area. As a result hairs may be pulled out, especially when the clip is removed, and if the clip is inadvertently fitted on the slant it may be difficult to straighten it.
Problems have also been encountered in manufacturing clips provided with a closure of this kind. During polishing and nickel-plating operations in which, for example, the clips are immersed in batches in an electrolytic plating bath, the clips tend to become entangled with each other at the free edge of the closure tangs.
An object of the present invention is to alleviate all of these problems.